<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unbreakable by meowjunhwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245207">unbreakable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowjunhwi/pseuds/meowjunhwi'>meowjunhwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CYZJ Boys are here!!!, CYZJ Era 2018, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, JiSol if you squint v hard lol, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowjunhwi/pseuds/meowjunhwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao knew Junhui for almost five years now, and in those almost five years, he spent three years accepting the fact that he is slowly falling in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unbreakable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this is my first ever SVT fic to be published!! Yay &lt;3 I'm just new to the fandom and JunHao were the first ones I knew on my own effort (aside from Jeonghan, Scoups and Mingyu whom I knew from my friends) and even though I already have lots of SVT fic drafts, I only think it would be right? that the first one I publish is a JunHao-centered fic bc they will always be my day 1 and they are one of the reasons I finally decided to stan.</p>
<p>I just watched CYZJ and I became attached and it gave me a new wave of feelings I didn't know what to do with so ta-da! Here's this fic lol I also became so attached with everyone and I love them so much, they're all so precious on their own sobs. </p>
<p>Anyway, I talk too much lol I hope you enjoy this and I hope you feel the warmth that I feel when it comes to Jun and Minghao. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“We hope that through this song, everyone can think of the ones they hold dearest to their hearts and muster up the courage to say what they had always been wanting to say, but are holding themselves back from doing so,”</em> was what Wu Jiacheng had said in the VCR before their performance and as they sang the song that Minghao and Victor had chosen for them in the third round to determine the top three of the show, all Minghao could think of as he watched them attentively was, “Ah, the song is really a perfect fit for them.”</p>
<p>The other thought that lingered at the back of his mind was the echoes of Wu Jiacheng’s words at the beginning, along with the lyrics of the song, that struck a painful cord in Minghao’s heartstrings.</p>
<p>He shot a glance to his side, at the chair where Junhui sits, eyes watching the monitor in front of them but his gaze blurry as if his mind is elsewhere, and Minghao knows the worries that plague Junhui right now because of circumstances and situations that can’t be controlled.</p>
<p>He was about to stand up and sit next to him, give him a pat on the shoulder followed by a soft squeeze— a silent yet firm reassurance and unwavering promise that he will always be there for him.</p>
<p>But the director calls for the two pairs who just finished performing to go back onstage for the announcement of the final pair who will be part of the top three.</p>
<p>Minghao throws one last look at a distracted Junhui, who looks back at him with a little quirk of his lips and two thumbs up, cheering “Jiayou!” in his usual cheery tone that Minghao refused to believe was actually cheery at all.</p>
<p>He knows Junhui too well.</p>
<p>For now, he returns the smile and stands up, makes his way to the stage together with Victor, a mixture of nervousness and worry in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of a long, long night, the pair of him and Victor along with the pair of Wu Jiacheng and Eric had gone to the final three together with the pair of Zhou Zhennan and Samuel.</p>
<p>Wen Junhui withdrew his spot and even though Minghao fully understood the reason behind and is relieved that the burden and pressure on Junhui’s shoulders had finally eased up because of the choice he made, there was still an ache in his chest when he saw Junhui’s back as he retreated from the stage and its glaringly bright and colorful lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What if one of us leaves the show after the next performance?” Junhui asks, throwing a little laughter at the end of the question.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is the reality of things in this survival show that they all joined, Minghao knows it, but still he firmly tells Junhui, “None of us will leave because we will see this through until the very end.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Together,’ was left unsaid but Minghao thinks Junhui understands because he nods and throws Minghao a gentle smile before going back to eating his food.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xu Minghao had known Wen Junhui for almost five years.</p>
<p>Up to this day, he remembered coming to a foreign country of whose language he is not knowledgeable of, even in the slightest bit aside from the basics perhaps,  entering the practice room filled with over a dozen teenage boys and feeling anxious about not knowing how to be able to communicate with them.</p>
<p>Then this kid comes up to him and looks at his face curiously, eyebrows scrunched together in thought and Minghao was taken aback but he didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>What was remarkable with this meeting is that, the kid thought that Minghao was someone he knew from way back then, and then when he confirmed that it was a different Minghao, the boy sputtered in embarrassment and accidentally spat at Minghao, which made him even more embarrassed as he repeatedly bowed and apologized in rapid-fire Mandarin.</p>
<p>Despite the… unique way of how they met, Minghao found a sense of security with Junhui, so they stuck close together, formalities foregone little by little as they got closer over the course of time.</p>
<p>That’s why when Minghao said, “Me being with him and him being with me is a state of life,” he wasn’t lying. There is comfort and harmony with Junhui’s presence, even if it’s just the two of them sitting silently next to each other. At this point, after five years of knowing each other, being with Junhui is one of the most natural things that he came to know and be familiar with.</p>
<p>Before, Minghao only associated home with Anshan, in a house where he was born and in a neighborhood where he spent his younger days growing up.</p>
<p>Several years later, home was not only his childhood in China. It was also the dormitory he shared with twelve other boys in an apartment building somewhere in Seoul.</p>
<p>Home was also in the form of a 180cm-tall mischievous yet caring Chinese boy who never left his side ever since that fateful meeting in the practice room of the entertainment company he joined almost five years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone had already retired to their respective suites after their exhausting schedules, Minghao didn’t waste time knocking on Yanan and Junhui’s room, which is now probably being housed by Junhui alone after Yanan left.</p>
<p>“Minghao? Shouldn’t you be sleeping already?” Junhui asked as he opened the door, inviting him in.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s why I’m here,” Minghao casually says as he enters and makes his way immediately to the bedroom, plopping down on what he assumed was Junhui’s bed based on how the comforter was already disheveled.</p>
<p>“Hao, go back to your room. You need to rest,” Junhui tells him as he sits down on the bed next to Minghao, patting his thigh to get him to stand up, to no avail. Minghao just hummed and then took one of Junhui’s pillows to hug as he curled up on his side and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He hears Junhui sigh exasperatedly yet also fond, feels one side of the bed dip as Junhui moves to a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>He feels a finger poke his cheek, making him open one eye to throw Junhui a glare with no real malice or intent, seeing the other pout as he whines, “Hao, come on. Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I am, but you’re not letting me.”</p>
<p>“I meant in your own hotel room and in your own bed.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Minghao.”</p>
<p>“Junhui.”</p>
<p>“You’re so stubborn,” Junhui states and Minghao just snorts, “You are, too.”</p>
<p>Then he sighs, “Just let me stay.”</p>
<p>“I want to be here” <em>with you.</em></p>
<p>There was no answer, but he felt Junhui’s weight leave the bed then the lights were turned off except for the lamp in the middle of the two twin beds.</p>
<p>“You’re going to get cold if you sleep on top of the covers,” Junhui says so Minghao moves sluggishly and slips under the comforter, Junhui following and settling next to him.</p>
<p>For a while they just laid there side by side, listening to the hum of the air conditioner and each other’s steady breathing.</p>
<p>Slowly, Minghao slips his hand inside Junhui’s, just like how he did earlier when he stood to support him as he made his decision. Junhui inhales loudly, the kind that you make when you’re about to cry but stubbornly refusing yourself to do so.</p>
<p>Minghao tightens his hold and squeezes the hand in his, and it didn’t take long for Junhui’s whimpers to fill the silence of the room, didn’t take long for Junhui to turn to his side and face Minghao, didn’t take long for Minghao to catch Junhui in his arms and hold him properly as he finally lets himself break.</p>
<p>A lot of things happened that night, effectively draining everyone physically, mentally and emotionally. All the past weeks had been tough on all of them, but everyone knows how they had been especially for Junhui, who had to carry on the burden alone when Yanan had to leave suddenly.</p>
<p>It was understandable, and Minghao had foreseen that he would break down at one point because of all the stress and the pressure, and that night was when it happened.</p>
<p>“You did well today, you have been doing really well and I’m proud of you,” Minghao whispers as he caresses Junhui’s hair, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. The only sign that Junhui heard him was the way his hand tightened its hold on Minghao’s, voice unable to work yet as he continued to sob.</p>
<p>There are a lot more that Minghao wants to say, some of which he thought he wouldn’t even think of saying out loud towards Junhui in an entirely different context, but he figures that that could wait, when things are calmer and when it wouldn’t be overwhelming to both of them.</p>
<p>For now, Minghao holds it in— just for a little bit longer, he keeps the overflowing love in his heart and takes the lid to keep it from spilling entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you ever plan on telling him?” Joshua asked him when they talked over the phone just a few days ago, when the older called to ask how they were doing after he and Vernon came back to Korea after their schedules in Beijing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think I would,” Minghao answered, giving him the same answer as he always did ever since he found out he had romantic feelings for his best friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Joshua just hums, had already expected the answer, “You’ll never know though, Eisa. It is risky to confess, I understand, but wouldn’t it be regretful as well? Especially when there is a high probability of a future for the two of you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He wouldn’t look at me that way, hyung,” Minghao says defeatedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ll never know unless you try, Myungho. You never know unless you try.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xu Minghao had known Wen Junhui for almost five years, and in those almost five years, he spent three years slowly yet surely falling in love with him.</p>
<p>The experience, for Minghao, wasn’t filled with butterflies in his stomach and fumbling touches, stumbling over his words and constantly flushed pink cheeks.</p>
<p>Falling in love with Junhui was filled with shoulders touching and fingers grazing whenever they sat together at the back of the car or on the floor of the practice room or on the couch in the living room of their dorms. Falling in love with Junhui was walking closely side by side as they walked around Seoul to look for the taste of China in a foreign land, deciphering which is more authentic than the others. Falling in love with Junhui was late night thoughts spoken out loud in a familiar tongue in the space of their shared bedroom, it was comfort and security away from their childhood home as they walked towards the path they paved for their dream. Falling in love with Junhui was baring his heart out to the older and writing a song together, choreographing an intricate routine that is only done by two people who put so much trust on each other.</p>
<p>Falling in love with Junhui is also simply sitting together in silent harmony and coordinating outfits and exasperated yet fond sighs at every antic. It is standing next to each other on a brightly-lit stage, facing their individual dreams yet continuously supporting and looking after one another.</p>
<p>Falling in love with Junhui was a lot of things that Minghao came to gradually accept as something normal between them, something that felt like it was bound to happen one way or another. Junhui is his trusted confidant, his best friend, his home away from home and most importantly, his soulmate in every sense, the perfect balance to the other side of Minghao’s scale.</p>
<p>They are the opposite ends of each other’s red string, should that popular belief be true, and Minghao believes that in other universes, Junhui and him had ended up meeting and spending their lives together, in every way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Me being with him and him being with me is a state of life. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The days leading up to the final stage was filled with endless rehearsals and polishing that ends up with Minghao plopping down on his bed (in the room he now shares with Junhui because he refused to leave him alone and Victor was fine with it and just opted to stay with Zhennan and Samuel) and falling asleep quite easily, leaving Junhui to tuck him in under the covers and turn the lights off for both of them.</p>
<p>Junhui, for his part, looks a lot better than he did after that night. He looks brighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and Minghao internally lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that his friend is doing well.</p>
<p>For the past days, they hadn’t been seeing each other as often as they wanted to because of rehearsals and polishing to make sure their performances would run smoothly. Still, Minghao takes the time to actively seek Junhui out to make sure he isn’t overworking himself and draining himself to the bone and Junhui never forgets to make sure Minghao doesn’t forget to eat especially when he is too engrossed with work.</p>
<p>On the day of the finals, just before Minghao had to come onstage for their performances and just before Junhui had to appear in front of the audience for his hosting duties, Junhui visits him in the waiting room one last time to give him a hug and tell him, “You’ll do great, I just know it. Good luck, Hao.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Keep shining like the star that you are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights shine on him, the heat making him sweat along with the movements he is exerting for their performance.</p>
<p>Everything counts— from the beginning up until that moment, and Minghao pours everything, every bit of effort and emotion, every bit of himself so he wouldn’t regret anything. Even if they didn’t take first place and win the trophy in this competition, it’s alright and it’s worth it. Minghao showed different sides of himself that he wasn’t able to show before and that is the most important thing— his breakthrough.</p>
<p>The lights shine on him, amplifying the glow that he already exudes (he is a star, after all) and around him, everything else is covered in darkness but he can feel their eyes on him, can feel <em>his </em>eyes on him and it pushes him even harder to be the best that he can be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll go higher and higher, not so the whole world could see me, but so that I can see the whole world right in front of me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The results flashed on the screen and they came in third place and therefore, won’t be performing for the last and final stage to determine the winner.</p>
<p>Minghao doesn’t feel a pang of regret, knowing that up until now, right here on the stage he stands on with the friends he made from the past weeks, with his partner who got called in last minute and with the friend he walked alongside with for almost five years now, he had done his best and outdid himself in every performance. He also know that this is just the beginning of the path he chose for himself, that there is more that awaits him as he continues on to meet the future version of himself that he knows is already waiting for him at the other end.</p>
<p>He looks at Junhui, sees the unshed tears brimming in his eyes, calls him over and the older comes as soon as he is asked to, wraps an arm around Minghao’s waist and leans close to whisper, “I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>Junhui hesitates to leave but he has a host spot to stand on so he does, a lingering look thrown at Minghao.</p>
<p>But before the final stage continued, Junhui had something to say, echoing what Minghao had said in his earlier speech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is only the beginning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao briskly walks towards the backstage straight into one of the waiting rooms that he knows is empty right now because everyone else is onstage or is situated by the stage.</p>
<p>The door was left ajar so he entered and he wasn’t the least bit surprised when he saw Junhui standing there, lips quirked up in a small smile and worry dancing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You good?” He asks as Minghao closes the door behind him and lessens the distance between him and Junhui.</p>
<p>He shrugs, “I’m fine. I think I’ve done the best I could to have reached this point.”</p>
<p>Junhui hums, eyes trained on Minghao’s face as if he is looking for something and when he found it, or doesn’t (Minghao doesn’t exactly know what it is), he grins, reaching up to ruffle Minghao’s hair and let his hand stay there, “You did well, Haohao.”</p>
<p>Tears welled up in Minghao’s eyes at those four words and he fell into Junhui’s awaiting arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you for being with me, I couldn’t have done it without you.” </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A celebration was in order once they were done and the winners had been awarded.</p>
<p>Zhennan and Samuel’s victory wasn’t the only thing to be celebrated, Victor claims in his poetic and sappy state caused by the alcohol that now runs in his veins. They will also celebrate the friendships they made, the efforts they poured, the limits they crossed and the newer and better versions of themselves that they had discovered.</p>
<p>Glasses of wine and juice and beer were clinked together followed by loud and enthusiastic whooping before all of them gulped down their respective drinks.</p>
<p>The night was still young, and so are their carefree and inhabited selves.</p>
<p>Samuel and Zhennan ate spicy cup noodles, the spice level enough to make them question their existence while Jiacheng coos at how cute they are while he is leaning his weight against Eric’s side, who looks all-too-happy and all-too-willing to accommodate him. Victor tries the noodles too, claiming that it can’t be <em>that</em> spicy and immediately regretting his decisions when his tongue started to burn at the first mouthful.</p>
<p>They called Yanan too, on Junhui's phone and even though it was unfortunate that he couldn’t physically join them, everyone was glad that he was resting and taking the time for himself to heal.</p>
<p>“We miss you~” Jiacheng shouts from out of view from the screen and Yanan’s laugh resonates through the sound of their voices and the music.</p>
<p>When everyone already ran out of adrenaline and energy to consume, they retired to their hotel rooms one by one, until it was only Junhui and Minghao and the humid air at the end of summer.</p>
<p>They stood side by side, leaning against the railing and looking up at the sky, dark with little to no hint of stars scattered on them because of the pollution and the bright city lights of Beijing, but Minghao knows they’re there. Just because he doesn’t see them doesn’t mean they’re gone.</p>
<p>Junhui hums a song under his breath, one that Minghao belatedly recognizes as the song that he and Victor chose for Eric and Jiacheng to sing, and the echoes of Jiacheng’s voice sounded at the forefront of his mind, nagging at him, <em>“We hope that through this song, everyone can think of the ones they hold dearest to their hearts and muster up the courage to say what they had always been wanting to say, are but holding themselves back from doing so.”</em></p>
<p>There had been lots of opportunities in the past when Minghao could’ve told Junhui how and what he felt towards the older boy— during practices when it was just the two of them left and they stared at each for a bit too long, eyes speaking words that the mouth cannot; during their walks around town in the late hours of the night when the other couldn’t sleep and is in need of silent company and a grounding presence; during celebrations when they won their awards and the ecstatic atmosphere fills Minghao with so much joy, one that is clearly mirrored in Junhui sparkling eyes and the confession almost slips from his mouth at the height of the moment but he stops short and instead gives him a hug.</p>
<p>There had been lots of opportunities when he could’ve simply told Junhui, but fear always wins against the courage and desire to let the other man know.</p>
<p><em>You’ll never know unless you try, Myungho, </em>Joshua tells him and maybe it is worth it, to take the leap even though he doesn’t know if Junhui would be there to catch him as he continuously falls.</p>
<p>The wind blows and gently caresses the skin of Minghao’s cheeks, then he turns to his side and looks at Junhui, bathed in the colorful lights of Beijing’s nightlife.</p>
<p>Minghao looks at him and sees the five years of friendship— from dance studios to onstage performances, from backstage waiting rooms filled with nervous excitement to a serene shared bedroom filled with the comfort of being with someone you felt the safest. Minghao looks at Junhui and sees not only their past where they started but a future where they continue to walk together, and even if Junhui doesn’t return the feelings that churn inside Minghao, then it would be alright. It would hurt, but there won’t be regret in letting his love stew inside of him, forced to be forgotten but only growing in intensity with time.</p>
<p>Minghao looks at Junhui and feels as if his heart will burst with so much affection that he can’t accurately put into words because there is just too much. But for now, maybe those three words would be enough. Those three words could summarize the depth and the intensity, the multitude of feelings brimming inside of him, begging to be let out instead of kept in.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath and calls for Junhui, the other man turning to look at him with an expression that patiently waits for what Minghao is about to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junhui….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao stands at the edge and in the deep waters of Junhui’s eyes, he jumps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao trudges through the airport with his Louis Vuitton bag in hand, trying to smile at the flashing cameras surrounding him.</p>
<p>Behind him, Junhui is still trying to chase the sleep away, but still he nods his acknowledgment to the fans and the press people that had been patiently waiting for their arrival.</p>
<p>When they finally reached the exit, the van was already there and their luggage was loaded in the trunk as the two of them boarded the vehicle, greeting Joshua and Vernon as they sat on the back.</p>
<p>Minghao sits down with a sigh and Junhui plops down next to him, pillowing his head on Minghao’s shoulder and making himself comfortable so that he can continue his nap.</p>
<p>He looks like a cat, Minghao notes as he looks down on the boy leaning against him, now peacefully and fast asleep.</p>
<p>When he looks up, he sees Joshua’s eyes in the rearview mirror, the older boy throwing him a knowing glance before he looks away and leans across the seats to whisper something to Vernon whose face splits into a delighted grin at what he had been told.</p>
<p>The car drives away and the airport slowly disappears from behind them. Minghao plugs in his earphones and while scrolling through his playlist, he heard Joshua say, “I’m happy for you, Hao.”</p>
<p>Minghao smiles, and sincerely, he says, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The ride continues and soft, classical music plays from Minghao’s phone. The sun sets as they drove along the highway, orange in different shades filtering through the glass windows.</p>
<p>Minghao felt Junhui shuffle in his seat and thought he was awake, but the older man just turned his head so he was facing Minghao’s neck, his breaths coming out in small puffs of air and kissing Minghao’s neck. Minghao looks at him and leans down to give the top of his head a kiss, before going back to looking outside the window and watching the scenery blur as they pass by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Junhui…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junhui looks at him, just looks at him for a while and that short while makes Minghao nervous because there was nothing in Junhui’s expression that could betray what he was thinking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then he breaks into a giddy smile and then a breathy laugh and when he looks at Minghao again, his eyes shine brighter than the city lights of Beijing, brighter than the barely-there stars. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, Hao.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Junhui pulls him closer by the hand and cups his face in his hands in the most careful and gentlest way, “I know.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then he leans forward, and instinctively, Minghao closes his eyes just at the exact moment Junhui’s lips touched his. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the simplest confession followed by the simplest kiss but it was everything. At that moment, nothing could be more perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Foreheads pressed together and breathing each other’s scents. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like that, it was home— both for Minghao and Junhui, because wherever one may be, the other is surely close behind and then they’d walk together, their string pulling them close together no matter how far away from each other they’d be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you, Minghao.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minghao stands at the edge and in the deep waters of Junhui’s eyes, he jumps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Junhui had been there to hold his hand as they continuously fall into each other.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>